Story of a girl
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: Can one trip to Rome let two people show how much they love eachother? -- N I L E Y
1. lets get ready to Romebol

first off.

i adore how I keep getting reported on fanfiction..

thanks a lot whoever does it... your f u c k i n g nice.

further more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nick" joe yelled, "wake up, we've got to get to school so we can get chosen for the trip to Rome"

"whats so great about rome?" Nick yelled back in a sleepily tone.

Joe replied, "Because Romeo, Juliet will be there"  
Nick shot up, and raced downstairs. Joe had been calling Miley Juliet, and him Romeo to tease them saying when does Paris fall?  
Paris or David was Mileys boyfriend, and it killed Nick to know that she wasn't his, she was _his. _

Once at school, Nick went to look for Miley; he was happy to spend an entire month with miley and more importantly, _without_ David. "Hey smiles" he said in a casual tone.

Miley didn't look up at him, just looked down at the floor. She was hiding something, he knew it. "hi' she said, sniffing.

Nick knew that it had something to do with David. "Whats wrong, Smiley?"  
Miley bursted out crying, hugging his chest; Nick was takenaback, but began to hug her. "what happened?" is all he could say.

Through tears Miley replied "david, cheated, Selena, that skank"

Nick hugged her closer, he would have to choose his words wisley to hide the fact he was going to beat david down. David was three times his size, but Nick could take him; he hurt HIS miley. "Don't worry about Him Smiley, we're going to Rome and you can forget all about whats his face"  
Miley laughed, Nick could always make her smile, why couldn't he see she was madly inlove with him?

Once In Rome..

Miley was asleep as the plane landed, Nick debated waking her up; but decided to carry her, he liked having her in his arms. Miley slowly woke up, because too many people were shoving past Nick. Miley didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes, listening to Nicks breathing; it was strangly calming for her, and everything would've been fine, if Nick could've kept his mouth shut.  
Nick mutters under his breath "beautiful". Miley was in shock, who was this beautiful girl Nick was thinking about? I could take her was all that ran through her mind, as she drifted to sleep into nicks arms... She was Juliet, and Paris already fell.

The Next day, miley awoke next to Nick on the giggled, Nick must've fallen asleep while they got in... she smiled, the flowers in the vase were roses; they must've been in the wrong room, its huge. Nick woke up, without miley by his side. "Miley" he yelled.

"In the dinning room, are you sure we're in the right room?" she asked in a 'this can't be our room, its p e r f e c t kind of tone'

Nick replied smoothly "well, do you like it?"  
Miley smiled, I love it.  
Nick "good. because the school didn't pay for it."** he smiled.**

"NICHOLAS!" she screamed as she slapped his arm, do you know how much that costs?  
"Well, duh I paid for it" he smiled cutely. Milery couldn't resiste his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Nick, why would you get us the biggest room on a school trip?"

"Because SmileyMiley, you sleepwalk and sleeptalk and if you have a bigger room then you can't get out as easily"

Miley loved his reasoning; he was always so clever into getting her to believe him so she just hugged him. David was still on her mind, she couldn't get him off of it; she knew she loved Nick too, but he could never feel that way about her.

Nick hugged her back just as tight, he knew she was still hurting, he knew he had to find a way, to end her pain, but how If he asked her out on a date, it could mess up their friendship; and besides she didn't think of him that way.


	2. what a canoe can do

A week into the trip, miley was on AIM because they had a day to relax.

Shmilerz222 says—NESSA! I MISS YOU!  
NessaBaby says—SMILEY!

Shmilerz222 says—How's Cali?  
NessaBaby says—good! How's Rome?

Shmilerz22 says—amazing! We get a R&R day today.

NessaBaby says—sounds fun, have you told him?

At this point nick was reading over her shoulder, unnoticeably.

Shmilerz222 says—told who what?

NessaBaby says—hmm, I don't know, maybe Nick and maybe told him the fact you're in love with him.

Nick quickly ran to the kitchen and got a drink and walked back in, hiding the fact he had been reading over her shoulder, so far so good. "Hey Smiley, whatcha doing?" Nick asked, trying to get a peak of what she typed back.

"oh, um, nothing" she said a she should her laptop. Nick head flew with questions; but how could he ask her.. than he got an idea.  
"Smiley, why don't we go for a canoe ride?"  
Miley was escatic, but hid it . "sounds amazing, I'll go get change" she said as she ran into her room and quickly get changed.

"You look beautiful" Nick said, before he realized that she didn't know how he felt, then got nervous to see what she was going to say.

"thanks" miley smiled and blushed as they walked to the canoe place.

The man asked Nick something in Italian, Miley had no clue what he said.

Nick replied in Italian, miley was still confused.

Nicks POV of that moment.

The man asked me "is she your girlfriend?"  
I replied that I wish she was, but shes my best friend that I'm in love with

The man asked me another question "would you like me to make it romantic for you?"  
how could I resist? I looked at miley who had no clue what I said, so I quickly said yes and handed him a 50 dollar bill.

"I'm so glad we came here nick" miley said, smiling at him.

Nick smiled back "me too, smiley"  
Miley snuggled up to his chest and smiled.

Nick was ecstatic, but hid it, he simply put his arm around her, Rome was his new favorite place

Once they were back at the hotel, Nick decided maybe he should tell Miley how he felt about her. After the day they spent together, his love for her was… Overpowering, but his throat wouldn't talk, so the brave side of him, called out mileys name. Miley turned around, and before she could say anything, the braver side of nick kissed her passionately.

To be continued (:


	3. Kiss Kiss

Last Time;;

Before she could speak, he kissed her passionately.

NOW!

Miley was in shock, Nick was about to pull away, since she didn't kiss back, but when he started to pull away she pulled him closer, and starting kissing him. Their hearts started beating fast as they kissed. [a/n; I know its corny, but I get very awkward when I write this stuff, like I'll laugh for hours, so if you guys want pg13-R still, it'll just say LALALALALALA (;]

Nick was the one, who pulled away, and it was reluctantly, but he needed to breathe. Miley had a confused, happy, and sad look on her face. Nick couldn't read her face at all. It was about to get very awkward. Nick was the first to speak, "what—"but before he could finish his sentence, Miley kissed him again. She finally got what, more specifically who she wanted, she wasn't letting anything ruin this moment.

NICKS POV OF THAT MOMENT  
I was just about to find out what just happened, but she kissed me again, I kissed her more, it was Magical. I don't think I want this moment to ever end.

Miley finally pulled away "that's what just happened" she smiled.  
"But—I thought that—and—I'm confused"  
"In all fairness, you kissed me, shouldn't I be confused"  
Nick just smiled, he had never thought this day would come.

Miley had to break the silence, so she just let these three words blurt out, it was an accident but they came out, the three words she thought she'd never tell him, the three words he thought he'd never hear from her.

SORRY ITS SHORT!  
but I needed that as a cliffy [=

Please Review (:  
OH AND NEXT part out soon.


	4. I love you

Miley said **the** three words;

To break the silence, Miley blurted out "I love you" she quickly slammed her hand over her mouth, what had she just done? She felt stupid, as—what felt like slow motion—nick turned to face her. Nick couldn't breathe, what did Miley just say? Did she just say what he thinks she did? "What?" was all get could choke out. Miley was blushing like crazy, she had to explain to him what and how, she just said. She took a deep breath.

"I've been in love with you since grade 8, I didn't think you liked me like that at all, but I could never fall out of love with you" she said very quickly.

Nick didn't think, before he was over kissing her again, he loved her too, but he couldn't say that yet, kissing her was funner.

Miley got very nervous and pulled away; she quickly got up and ran to her room, locking the door and called Vanessa, not caring about the long distance minutes.

"Whats wrong, hun?" was all Vanessa got to say before Miley started to cry; she didn't know what to do, she explained to Vanessa what she said and what had happened.

"Hun, you've got to go and tell him what's going on inside your head, imagine what's going through his mind"

"I guess you're right" she said as she heard a knock on her door "I'm going to go, he's at the door, bye V" said said, and hung up. She slowly walked to the door, and opened it, just as slow; Nick was standing outside of the door, looking like he just found out he was in another world. Miley hugged him tight and tears escaped her eyes. Nick held her tight and wiped her tears.

"whats wrong, smiley?" was all he said, he looked calm. How could he be calm? Miley though, I just told him I loved him then ran off crying.

"Nick, I just—"  
"Wait! Before you say anything, theres something I need to say"  
and from there on, the moment was a blur.

"I love you Miley" was all he needed to say before everything happened, and after those words escaped his mouth, his lips were used for—something else.

The next day, Miley awoke next to Nick. [SHE DID NOT _SLEEP_ WITH HIM ;)] She didn't want to wake him up, so she couldn't move. She was wrapped in Nicks arms; what else did she need, she watched him sleep until he awoke.

"good morning beautiful" nick said.

"good morning" said miley after a giggle escaped..

"we have to go with our school today" groaned Nick.

"aw, it's alright Stud-Muffin, we're going to an art museum"

Nick loved art, musical art, painting art, theater art so he shot out of bed "what are we waiting for?" Miley giggled and took his hand. Little did she know, this was one of the days she wished she stayed in bed.

JustSoYouKnow….

Miley was crying because she was confused and she told Nick she loved him and all he did was kiss her, he didn't say it back.


	5. Broken

While at the art museum.

Miley and Nick were holding hands, everyone was staring at them. "I'll be right back Smiley, okay?"  
"okay" she said and let go of his hand. She wandered around the museum with the group waiting for Nick to get back. She decided to go looking for him, incase he was lost.

With Nick.

Nick was walking around, when suddenly ..

Miley

Miley saw the back of nicks head and starting walking up to him.

Nick

This random girl started to kiss him, holding him close to her so he couldn't pull away.

Miley

She was almost too where he was when she sees a girl wrap her arms around him, and kissed him. She was heartbroken and furious; she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran back to the hotel, lying to the group curator that she felt sick.

Nick finally got her off of him, and finding out it was Selena. "What the f u c k?!"  
"I know you want me" was all Selena said as she walked back to the group.

Nick walked back to the group, he asked where Miley was and the curator said she left.  
"YOU LET HER LEAVE ALONE?!"  
"She felt sick"

With Miley

Miley ran into the room, locking the door and slide down it crying. Her heart had shattered; last night was nothing to Nick. He lied. He hurt her, badly. Miley took her guitar [I know, why would she bring a guitar to Rome, but she did.. okay?] and started to strum. She started to write the most heartbreaking song, ever. "I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips… the seventh thing I hate the most that you do, you make me love you."  
Nick ran into the hotel room, as miley cried harder once she knew he was there, her heart felt like someone stabbed her. Nick walked over to her room, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Miley, you in there" Nick asked.  
"GO AWAY!" Miley screamed "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"  
Nick knew, she must've seen what Selena had done. "Miley, you should know that I **love** you."  
"SO MUCH YOU'D DO THE SAME THING AS DAVID?!"  
"Miley, Selena kissed me; she held onto me so I couldn't pull away"  
"I'VE HEARD IT BEFORE" was all miley said, as she cried.

To be continued.

Selena is a Skank huh?  
First David, now Nick?


	6. Skank

As Nick listened to her cry, he himself had started to; he slid down the door and cried as well; just not as loud as Miley.

Miley heard him crying, maybe he didn't do anything, maybe he was telling the truth… she opened the door, and saw Nick with his head in his hands, and she hugged him from behind. Whether she liked it or not, she did love him.

Nick spun her around, so she was in his arms. He looked at her, and wiped her tears, her eyes were red and very puffy. Miley wiped his tears as well, she looked in his eyes and saw the honesty, he loved her, and Selena kismed him.

Nick wanted to kiss her so bad, so he was about to lean in, but before he could, Miley kissed him, very passionately. Nick kissed back with the same intensity, but they were broken up by the door. "I'll get it" miley said, after she pulled away. "What the f u c k do you want, s k a n k ?"

Selena acted shocked "how am I a s k a n k?

"don't act stupid, oh wait you are. Well, Nick is MY boyfriend, David WAS my boyfriend. You ARE a skank."  
Selena pushed her out of the way, and yelled "Nicky!"  
Nick ran into the shower and turned it on, while wearing his clothes.

"Get the f u c k out of here. Nick in my boyfriend, and he'll NEVER be yours, he LOVES me, not YOU. Not get out of our room, before I go all jujitsu on your a s s"

"You wouldn't" selena dared.

Miley flipped her over her shoulder, out of the room. "bye bitch" and shut and locked the door. She went into the bathroom, "Nick?"  
Nick was shivering, his stupidity made him turns on the COLD water and he couldn't turn off the water, it would tip selena off. He step out of the shower, freezing. Miley hugs him, not caring shes getting cold and wet. Nick goes and gets changed, and comes back out, still freezing.  
"come on" Miley said, leading him into her room.

Nick was confused, what did she mean? She didn't mean.. oh no! no! no! no! MILEY!

Miley laid down on her bed and got under the covers. "aren't you coming?"  
Nick slowly walked over to her bed and laid down with her.  
Miley wrapped her arms around him "now you should warm up miley said after she giggled.  
Nick sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to relive his nightmare, not yet anyways.

To be continued.

Whats nicks nightmare? Findoutnexttime.! (:


	7. Reliving the nightmare

THIS EPISODE IS Pg13.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Miley started to think, when she realized nick was tense. "Whats wrong?"  
"Flashback" nick replied  
Miley knew what that meant, Nick was reliving the Nightmare, that was technically her fault, he stopped her sisters friends brother from killing her, but in return, he tried to do something horrible to nick. Miley hugged him "Nick, I promise, I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you" miley said, giving him a comforting smile. Nick pulled her closer, and softly kissed her lips.

The next morning, Niley awoke in each other's arms, smiling. Nick caressed her cheek and whispered in her ear "good morning beautiful". Nick knew whispering in Miley's ear always gave her chills, and he loved the look on her face when she got them.

Miley reached up and kissed him deeply, and rolled onto of him, kissing him more. It was happening again for Nick, only this time; he wasn't having his "thing" almost cut off. No-No, he was simply making out with his girlfriend. Miley didn't know how far to take it, she could go FAR, or simply kiss him, a lot; but before she could decide Nick had flipped her over. "what—are—you—doing" miley managed to get out, between kisses.

"Something that I feel is a good idea…" he said going back to kissing her.

Miley wasn't sure if _she _was comfortable with what happening, and felt a bit relieved with someone knocked on the door. She shot up and answered it. "Mr. Teachersen?"

"Selena told me what you did"  
"Oh, so she slept with you?"  
"YOU ARE TO GO HOME IMMEDIATELY!"  
"What?! BECAUSE THE S K A N K SLEPT WITH YOU?!"  
"that is enough"  
"If you don't remember, NICK paid for this room, the school didn't, so I can leave whenever I feel like it"  
"you will be suspended from the rest of everything we do"  
"f u c k you" miley said angrily, slaming the door.

Nick ran over to her,"what happened?"  
"Skanklena got me kicked off the trip; I'm supposed to leave, but I don't have to"

Nick held her close, "we could just leave, it would get us away from her."  
Miley smiled "okay, I like that Idea"

The day their leaving ;;

Nick&Miley were about to board the plane when;

Selena runs over, Nick can I talk to you?  
Miley glared at her, that w h o r e could act.

Nick looks over at Miley, than simply says "No"  
"please Nick, its important"

Miley "Nick, go ahead, it's alright"

Nick reluctantly walked away with selena, "what do you want?"

Selena [lying] I'm really sorry for what I've done, and I wanted to apologize, and maybe get a hug?  
Nick didn't know what to do, so he leans over to give her a hug, but she kissed him passionately;

[miley was watching from the back of nicks head, so it looks like HE kissed her]

Selena pushes him off; starts to make a scene, what the hell?! I ask for a hug and you kiss me?!  
Miley shook her head in disbelieve and boarded the plane.


	8. What You Don't Know

"Miley wait" nick called after Miley, which was now running to the plane. Nick chased after her; that was Selena's plan all along, he fell for it, but more importantly, Miley did. He ran into the plane after her, and tried to find her.  
Miley had ducked into her set, having a hat and sunglasses on to confused Nick, she was crying silently, and that's when it happened,

Her heart stopped.

The moment was a blur when Nick heard Miley cry out in pain, as he rushed over and picked her up in his arms, racing to the nearest hospital, while running he was giving her CPR. He needed her, tears flew down his face as he ran, time was running out.

Miley awoke several hours later in a hospital bed, Nick next to her with his head in his hands. Miley was angry, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she yelled.  
Nick jumped, Miley was alive—and very angry. He hugged her before she could debate in, and she did try to pull away; but it failed, nick held her close and tight, and she soon began to cry. Nick held her close as she cried. "I love you smiley, you've got to believe me"  
miley stopped crying and pushed him off of her, sending him flying into the chair. "YOU LOVE ME?! SO WHAT WAS KISSING SELENA?! I SAW YOU LEAN IN!?" she started to cry harder, hugging her knees.  
"Smiley—"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT" miley said, disgusted.  
Tears escaped Nicks eyes, he had lost her, Nick fell to the ground and hugged his knees, he couldn't take it anymore, he lost his smiley because of Skanklena, and without his smiley, he didn't have his heart; Nick broke down.

Miley sat there and was watched, she also crying, she didn't want this… the doctor came in, making nick jump up. "Buongiorno Ms. Cyrus."

Nick told him in Italian that she spoke English. "Well, then. You're probably wondering what happened?"  
Miley nodded, last thing she remembered she was hiding from Nick.

"well, you fainted, and your heart stopped for a few seconds, however this Man was able to re start it"

Miley couldn't help but smile, Nick did save her life. "am I going to be okay?"  
that was the question Nick was anxious to hear the answer to.

The doctor laughed "you're going to be just fine" and he left the room.

Miley wanted to have Nick hold her again, but he just—gave up; he sat in the chair in silence. Miley decided she didn't like that and stood up and walked over to him.  
"Miley you should be laying down"  
"look me in the eyes, and tell me it was her"  
Nick was taken aback; Miley was still going to believe him? He looked her directly in the eyes and said "I would never hurt you, and I would never kiss such a skank"

That was all Miley needed to hear, she saw the truth in his eyes, she took his hand and he stood up.

"Miley, you really should be lying down"  
"Fine" Miley said back, but when he tried to sit down she laughed, "you actually think I'm letting you sit in a chair?"  
Nick chuckled as Miley pulled him over to her bed, and they lay down. Nick traced Miley's face, putting the stray hair behind her ear. "I love you" he said.

The end.  
I know the Selena thing was unresolved,  
but hey; they know their love is true.  
also, if its unresolved that leaves room for a … SEQUEL.  
and, if you guys have YT; mines ..

/madelaineclaire13

Joint is ..

/MC13NF30

One you MUST check out is ..

/Nileyfan30

Loveyouuuuuuall! (:


End file.
